Wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. This growth has been fueled by wireless services providing freedom of movement to the mobile public, and cutting the tether to hardwired communication systems. As a result of service enhancements, the popularity of wireless services is expected to continue to grow rapidly. A recent addition to wireless communication services has been the ability to broadcast television and other content to mobile devices. Mobile multimedia broadcast services allow users to view TV programming, as well as receive mobile editions of news, entertainment, sports, business, and other programming, using their cell phone or other wireless mobile device configured to receive the mobile broadcast transmissions. The bandwidth and capabilities of mobile multimedia broadcast technologies is expected to lead to an expanding user base and an expansion of applications and uses for such systems.